La despedida
by Lein Eorin
Summary: Unas horas antes de morir en manos de Atenea. Saga se despide de Lein. SIDEHISTORY de INTER NOS.


**La despedida…**

El corazón latía tan fuerte que pareciera salirse del pecho, huyendo…

Respiraba agitadamente bajo el metal pesado que se había convertido en su nuevo rostro, ocultando el suyo, negándolo…

Su mente estaba enfocándose tan solo en aquel deseo infinito de salir corriendo, huyendo…

Su voz interior le gritaba una y otra vez en un deseo imposible de reprimir…

Caminó lentamente por el pasillo de loza negra que reflejaba su figura turbia, de pasos lentos, seguros; de un cosmos vil y a la vez tan calido que podría confundir hasta a los más sabios. Caminaba mirando la luz de luna reflejada en las paredes de concreto que se colaba por los pilares que sostenían el lugar.

Entro lentamente al cuarto divisando al instante una cuna, un bebe de cabellos morados lloraba, tal vez era que verdaderamente sentía la presencia de aquel ser maligno…

En su mano empuñaba una daga brillante, dorada toda ella, como la armadura que alguna vez soñó en obtener y que en una parte de él no significaba nada, más que metal; la otra piensa que es una promesa…siempre ha sido así, uno el opuesto del otro, mas sin embargo continúan siendo uno, aunque les pese.

Estira la mano lentamente con una sonrisa satisfactoria, escucha una voz…

¿no te das asco?

No, tu me das asco, siempre interrumpiendo en momentos cruciales – la daga cae junto con el hombre

No te lo permitiré

¿Justo como no ibas a permitirlo con Shion?

Calla, voy a acabarte de una vez por todas – le grito con fuerza y hubiera jurado que el verdadero Saga con su largo cabello marino tomaba la daga; se colocaba frente a un él, de cabello gris, y sonreía maléficamente con ciertos matices de justicia

Que demonios… – susurro y sintió como la daga se paseaba en sus entrañas

Recibe lo que mereces – le decía sonriendo y el comenzaba a reír

No… puede… - cerro los ojos y cuando volvió a abrirlos su propia mano estaba sujetando la daga en su costado – MALDITO SEAS SAGA – le grito como sí el hombre no estuviera en su interior y lleno de furia intento acabar con la pequeña cuando Aioros la salvo golpeando fuertemente al hombre… la mascara cayo

Saga …- dijo con sorpresa, los ojos desorbitados

Ahora que sabes quien soy… no puedo dejarte vivir – contesto Saga con su cabello gris, una sonrisa maléfica que evoco su cosmos – EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS

Y Aioros salio disparado del lugar con la bebe en brazos, se fue corriendo con la esperanza en manos. El patriarca camino y coloco nuevamente su mascara en el rostro, corrió a la ventana destrozada

¡¡JA! Un golpe más de lejos y estará acabado – grito con rigidez y estiro las manos formando un circulo, luego las trajo al frente cuando una punzada le detuvo

no permitiré que m ates a Aioros

¡¡jajaja! ¿Me dirás que es tu amigo? El maldito te quito el trono

pero ya lo tienes, no permitiré que mates a Athena – le grito Saga y nuevamente apareció tras de él sujetándolo

maldito…

señor... ¿Qué ha pasado?

Bien… si no quieres que lo mate- pensó sonriendo y sujetándose el costado – Shura… Aioros intento matar a Athena

¡QUE? –

Maldito bastardo –le susurro al oído el caballero de géminis. El patriarca hizo una mueca de dolor bajo la mascara – detén y elimina al traidor

Así será señor – y el joven salio corriendo

Eres un…

¿Qué madre superiora? ¿Que? - susurro y se dejo caer al suelo conteniendo su herida

no siempre te saldaras con la tuya

tu tampoco – sonrió… y después se dejo caer…

Todo había sido un recuerdo, despertó un tanto confundido y camino hasta el espejo frente a su trono.

Se miraba en aquel enorme espejo, miraba cada parte de su cuerpo un tanto lastimado por las viejas batallas, viejas cicatrices; después dirigió su atención a aquella mascara de acero azul que portaba, aquella que lo encubría. En ese momento entro Afrodita en el cuarto.

señor

¿Qué quieres? – contesto colocándose la toga negra

uno mensajero ha traído esta carta, tiene el nombre del gran patriarca pero… no hay remitente

ponla en la repisa y vete – contesto con una voz entre cortada

Saga… ¿estas bien?

¿COMO ME LLAMASTE IMBECIL? – le volteo una bofetada a velocidad luz, el caballero de piscis termino por caer.

Perdone gran patriarca

Si alguien mas te oye idiota, esta maldita farsa se ira por el caño – le prenso del cuello con fuerza

Ah….por…favor…suel…ta..me – aquellas palabras parecieron hacer que el joven recobrara la conciencia y le soltó lentamente

Afrodita… yo…

Deberías tratar de calmarte – contesto

Yo… hay veces… - el hombre le dio la espalda, incapaz de seguir hablando

Mira, se que Saori te envió una carta hace unas días y llego hace ya una hora con todos sus caballeritos de papel… se que te tiene de nervios, por si resulta o no ser Athena… te recomiendo que te tranquilices, somos los caballeros dorados… los más fuertes de la orden, dudo mucho que esos mocosos puedan hacernos algo

Pero… eliminaron a todos los caballeros de plata, no debemos subestimar el poder de su cosmos, ni el de Athena

Escucha… deja de pensar como Saga – le contesto un tanto fastidiado – vuelve a ser Arless – se dio la media vuelta y salio dejando solo al ya confundido patriarca.

Camino lentamente hasta la puerta y le coloco el candado, luego camino hasta el espejo despojándose de la mascara que encubría su mentira, miro su largo cabello azul y sus ojos llorosos; después camino hacia la repisa y tomo la carta con cierto nerviosismo… ¿era acaso otra carta de Saori?

Abrió rápidamente el sobre y tomo asiento en la cama, las letras que ahí estaban eran muy finas, la carta estaba escrita en latín, aquello le extraño y después de analizar la suave textura le llego el olor de un perfume muy tenue, un perfume muy conocido, tomo un suspiro, comenzó a leer…

_Mis mas cordiales saludos…. ¿Cómo esta gran señor?... que pregunta mas necia ¿no?... nunca se como empezar estas carta_

¿Qué?... tú

_Si, le sorprenderá saber que regrese, hace menos de 1 año, regrese para ver de nuevo a todos mis amigos, regrese para saludar al gran patriarca con la esperanza de que aun estuviera vivo… la ultima vez que le mire estaba enfermo._

_Pero lo único que me encontré fue un santuario que es mas bien un tipo de secta que prepara a jóvenes, mas bien los tortura hasta la extenuación solo para que mueran, y darse cuenta de que no tienen el cosmos suficiente como para sobrevivir a una guerra santa_

Carne de cañón – susurro con una media sonrisa

_Regrese para ver a mis amigo; pero me entere de que Mu el caballero de Aries ya no esta dentro del santuario, Shaina de Ophiucus ahora pelea con Marín de Aquila, el patriarca Shion murió al mes de mi partida, Aioros murió casi por las mismas fechas… y el nuevo patriarca…. Que debía ser Lord Arless hermano menor de Shion… también murió…_

¿Qué? – aquello dejo atónito al caballero, tanto que dejo al carta en el trono, camino hacía el mini bar y se sirvió en un vaso del vodka mas caro que tenia, luego regreso con nerviosismo a su lectura

_Si… lo se todo y también se que Mascara Mortal de Cancer y Afrodita de Piscis le están encubriendo, se que la señorita Saori Kido es la mismísima reencarnación de Athena_

¿Quién? ¿Quién te lo dijo? – apretó los dientes y empuño con odio el vaso

_Y también estoy totalmente enterada del paradero del señor Kanon, tal vez sus huesos aun estén en el cabo, tal vez la corriente ya se los llevo… aun no lo se_

maldita….MALDITA – grito con fuerza y rompió el vaso que sostenía, algunos vidrios se clavaron en su mano que comenzó a sangrar

Me informe bien antes de venir – susurro una voz, el hombre volteo con sobresalto hacia el ventanal

Ahí, las cortinas moradas se tambaleaban por el aire nocturno, apenas si divisaban una silueta, una esbelta figura femenina, pudo reconocer el cabello negro azulado que llegaba hasta el muslo de la mujer que estaba mirándole fijamente

¿Cómo entraste?

Tus barreras no son tan fuertes como las de Shion, es cosa de niños entrar al santuario

El problema es salir – contesto maliciosamente

Ahora que se tus secretos… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Matarte… no hay otra salida, aunque…aun me gustas muñeca – contesto de forma arrogante y acomodo su cabello ahora gris, se coloco su mascara

Inténtalo – contesto – no puedes matar algo que siempre quisiste tener

Puedo tenerte ahora, Saga no podrá defenderte

No necesito de él

Ja!... lo dice una mujer que ni siquiera pudo obtener una armadura de plata…- camino hasta ella divisando bien el rostro cubierto por aquella mascara plateada de ojos rojos – ya he visto tu rostro…. ¿para que la necesidad de cubrirlo?

Calla… ESTO TIENE QUE ACABAR…….- la joven elevo la mano derecha que fue envuelta por un resplandor azul celeste – ADVOCO AQUA! – grito y el torrente formo Ángeles azules que golpearon a Saga, este se movió unos cuantos metros hacia atrás arrastrando las piernas por el impacto

Y con eso piensas acabarme? – pregunto de forma arrogante – al menos fuiste capaz de moverme – sonrió y estiro la mano lanzando un veloz golpe que expulso a la Joven por la ventana, a penas si alcanzo a sujetarse del marco

Demonios – susurro la joven y elevo su cosmos hasta dar un salto por encima del patriarca y caer tras de el, sujeto con fuerza su cuello entre los brazos.

¿necesitas abrazarme? – pregunto malicioso

tu me enseñaste que una vez elevando lo suficiente tu cosmos, puedes alcanzar las estrellas – le susurro al oído

¿piensas suicidarte?

Te llevare conmigo

No seas tonta – elevo su cosmos maligno, los cabellos de ambos comenzaban a alborotarse. Tomo los brazos de la joven con sus manos

No permitiré que acabes con Saga

Ya es tarde- los cosmos de ambos comenzaron a elevarse y ejercer tal presión que las mascaras se partieron por la mitad, ambas cayeron al suelo y sus cabellos cubrieron levemente el rostro de cada uno.

Se elevaron lentamente cuando un ruido interrumpió; la puerta había sido forzada y frente a ellos se encontraba un hombre de la guardia, atónito ante la verdad revelada, apenas si mascullo unas palabras en voz tenue:" Tu no eres…. El…patriarca"

Saga se soltó con facilidad golpeando con ambos codos los costados de la chica, al perder el equilibrio ella cayo de rodillas mientras el impostor, con un movimiento a velocidad luz dio un golpe al hombre que salio expulsado contra el muro.

ADVOCO IGNIS - grito la joven golpeando al impostor por las espaldas, este dio un fuerte golpe en el suelo, rebotando y cayendo más delante de espaldas.

Maldita – grito y elevo su cosmos, centro su mirada en la de ella, volvió a mirar el fuego en los ojos infernales de la joven, rojos como rubíes – maldita…- mascullo y de su mano salio un cosmos impresionante que golpeo tan fuerte a la joven que salio expulsada contra el techo y luego cayo de cabeza, desmayándose…

Estaba posado en el trono en la penumbra de aquella fría noche. Se encontraba como siempre mirando el vació con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, como evocando viejas memorias que jamás volverán a ser lo que antes fueron. Escuchaba el palpitar lento de su corazón que entraba en una profunda tristeza.

Frente a él, un enorme charco de sangre que se arrastraba hasta una puerta, la puerta principal. A menos de 4 pasos de ella se encontraba un cuerpo destrozado por las extremidades y además de todo con serias quemaduras, estaba negro, carbonizado, incluso aun salía humo de el. Desprendía un fétido olor a carne chamuscada que no pasaba por desapercibido.

cualquiera diría… que estas loco

¿y no? – contesto el patriarca con voz seca y cortante

tal vez… pero… eso ya no importa, ya estas hasta el cuello, que mates a un simple guardia que te reconoció, creo yo… no afecta en nada – dijo la dulce voz del principio mientras salía de las sombras

en nada – contesto el joven que lloraba - nadie extrañara a ese miserable – completo con otro tono de voz

si sigues así de débil… es seguro que esos "santitos de aluminio" te derroten

CALLATE – grito con fuerza levantándose, dejando ver el rostro lleno de ira.

Al fin muestras la cara… gran patriarca

Mejor no lo provoques – le contesto Afrodita que camino hasta tomar aquel candelabro de la mesa

Que importa…de un modo u otro este infeliz ya firmo tu sentencia de muerte

La mía pero la tuya no – sonrió tristemente después de la frase y camino hasta la persona que estaba entre sombras

Esta mas que dicho – le contesto, se escucharon unas cadenas después.

Si no te callas mal nacida… juro que te arrepentirás – contesto furioso, pareciera que cambiaba de actitud con cada frase. Ilumino el rostro de su interlocutor con el candelabro que Afrodita le brindo

Nos miramos por primera vez en 13 años – susurro sonriéndole

Y sigues tan hermosa como siempre – contesto sonriéndole y dejando el candelabro en una repisa, de un muro cercano. Miro con atención el fino rostro iluminado a medias por el fuego, sus ojos destellaban con fiereza y eran resaltados por las luces opacas

Y tu tan loco como siempre –

Eres una… - le miro impaciente, sus ojos cambiaron aun rojo sangre

¿No esa es la maldita diosa que te trajo a la vida?

Cállate.- se acerco a ella estrechando entre sus brazos el esbelto cuerpo de la joven mujer, acariciando su cabello negro, ahora más largo que antes

Saga

Déjanos solos Afrodita – contesto, el chico asintió y se retiro.

¿Qué planeas Saga?

Escucha bien mis instrucciones – contesto secamente y camino hasta la repisa tomando un sobre negro

Tu dirás – contesto la joven, sintió como las cadenas le soltaban, corrió hasta Saga y le volteo un severo puñetazo haciendo que este rompiera el mueble – eres un imbecil, no te permitiré que mates a Athena

Lo se – le dijo suavemente levantándose, sin soltar el sobre, camino hasta ella que temblaba y le abrazo – ya no quiero causar este efecto en ti – le susurro y escucho los dientes de ella castañear, tenia tanto miedo, podía sentirlo en su corazón

Permanecieron abrazados, sintiendo sus corazones llenarse de nostalgia y de ese milagroso amor. Saga coloco en la mano izquierda de Lein la carta sellada

entrégale esto a Kanon, que no se entere de que fuiste tu o comenzara a hacer preguntas

¿Cómo sabes?

Conocemos a Kanon ¿no?

En efecto – contesto la joven estrechando con fuerza la carta, oculto su rostro en el cuello del joven aspirando su dulce aroma - ¿Por qué no se la das tú? Estoy segura que esta vigilando la celda del cabo

Iré ahora mismo… a... despedirme – dijo con la garganta ahogada

Que – la chica se separo - ¿Qué estas pensado?

Solo hay una forma… y sabes que es

No… no permitiré que des tu vida por ella – le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

Pero es mi deber como santo dorado

No!…- susurro y le abofeteo

Se... que prometí estar a tu lado siempre pero… es mi deber – agacho la mirada mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a correr de sus ojos

Debe haber otra forma

No la hay

Entonces me quedare contigo – le grito y le estrecho con fuerza

No debes… pensarían que somos cómplices y lo que menos quiero es hacerte mas daño

Eso no me importa, por favor Saga, no me separes de tu lado- le dijo al tiempo que se dejaba caer de rodillas, sujeto con sus manos su rostro

Jamás lo he hecho – se agachó junto a ella , sujeto su mano y la coloco en el pecho fornido de el – siempre estas aquí

Demonios Saga – le abrazo y ambos cayeron al suelo

Debes saber… que esto lo hago para que estés orgullosa de mi

Ya lo estoy

Entonces debes saber que tengo que pagar mis pecados, absolver mi alma para poder amarte, alguna vez, en otro tiempo, en otra vida

No… por favor, no me dejes – le dijo mientras lloraba, se recargo en sus ante brazos mirando a poca distancia el rostro de Saga, admiro sus ojos azules celeste, su sonrisa tierna, sus lagrimas limpias, su rostro fino y sus cabellos azules; tenia que guardar para si esa imagen

Te amo… Lein – le dijo, luego un largo beso mientras las manos de Saga acariciaban el cabello negro de la joven. Sus manos llegaron a la nuca y con un golpe la dejaron inconsciente.

Saga se levanto con el sabor de sus besos en la boca, estrecho el cuerpo que hace 14 años amo y sigue amando. Camino hasta la habitación contigua y la recostó con delicadeza en la cama, le miro por ultima vez colocando la carta en sus manos; luego camino hasta un mueble del que saco un pendiente con un corazón negro, lo abrió mirando la foto de Kanon y él.

Sonrió levemente pensando en que bajaría al cabo a despedirse de su hermano, pensando en que Lein dejaría la carta de su confesión en manos de su hermano.

Caminó hasta ella colocándole el pendiente en el cuello, miro el que ya traía y que hace años le regalo, luego saco una carta del bolsillo y la puso también en manos de Lein, **_"siempre serás mía y estarás en mi corazón_**", dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Y el caballero cerro lentamente la puerta bajo la oscuridad de la noche, dejando un susurro bendito en el viento etéreo que llego en sueños a Lein**…" _Te amo"_**


End file.
